


~ Lance and Compagnie ~

by Zwiezraczek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I couldn't stop myself, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Weddings, conquistador Shiro, maybe a bit too many but hey, mermaid, pocahontas au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwiezraczek/pseuds/Zwiezraczek
Summary: That was supposed to be easy. I sighed while looking at my screen for another moment, I loved everything. I loved every ship I received, and I just wasn't able to choose one of them; I had too many ideas popping in my head for each ship and I couldn't focus on any prompt that was given because well... I wanted to do all of them. Screw it. I will do it. I took another paper, wrote down a list for each ship, for each prompt I wanted to have in each ship, for each moment I wanted to write. I was prepared, for everything and anything, cracking my fingers I started to type the stories one by one...ForKlanceranch





	1. Can you paint with all the colours of the wind, Shiro?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!
> 
> So, this is my gift for [Klanceranch](https://klanceranch.tumblr.com/) for the Lancey-birthday-exchange! I really hope you will enjoy reading it! (and I hope I didn't made a lot of errors ^^")

_Colours of the wind -_ Pocahontas

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9MvdMqKvpU

 

Lance stood surrounded by wind and leaves twirling around his face and hair, at the horizon he could see the beautiful colours of the sky: a burning light emerging from the sea, golden sun melting in the deep waters and all around pinkish sky with purple touches. He opened his eyes, feeling the light falling on his dark skin as he saw the colours separating into a beautiful trio of blush, orchid and sapphire sky; on his rosy face a smile appeared as he felt wind running through his hair A sudden appeal, more than nature, a voice he could recognize between so many others: Hunk. The one who always listened to him in the moonlight while Lance complained again about his parents, about them being so rude with him and not with Ronnie, Marco nor Luis, to him not being able to choose what he wanted to be, what he wanted to do, Lance always complained to Hunk: Hunk was more than a friend, he was a confident, the box that knew every little part of Lance's life, a closed box that contained treasures of Lance's memory, a box nobody could open because trust sealed it. He looked from the top of the waterfall, and saw his friend in a wooden boat hands around his mouth, shouting his name. Lance couldn't help himself but smile.

“Hunk, Hunk, why are you Hunk”, he shouted with a smirk on his face while he could absolutely hear Hunk's lack of understanding.

“Your father's back, he wants to see you”, he finally replied after a few moments spent on thinking about what Lance said, Lance sat on the edge of the waterfall hanging his feet in the void. “And kind of your whole family is waiting just for you and... Your mother isn't happy at all so... You know Lance, you should hurry.”

“Are you sure about wanting me to hurry, Hunk”; Lance asked playfully balancing his feet from ahead to behind and already thinking about what he had to do.

“Don't you dare do this Lance! Please, man...!”

“Watch me!”

He heard Hunk calling his name again and again. He couldn't care less, not even bothering himself to cover his ears from Hunk's voice as he ran back into the forest and its fresh herb under his feet, berries growing in bushes and static trees watching him as always. The spirit of his grandmother, for sure. She promised she would watch over him, forever and ever, no matter what and that she loved him, him Lance and his cheeky attitude, Lance and his bright smile, his vibrant laugh chirruping in the forest as she sat between corn fields with him. He trusted her more than anyone else, he was crushed when she died. And at the same time, he knew, he knew that her spirit was surrounding him, forever; because she promised it.

“Lance don't jump, you'll die!”

“A bit of water won't kill chief's son, Hunk”, he replied gaining some speed now, feeling the air hutting his face as the blurred horizon became all blue.

“You have time, I told you”, Hunk tried hearing Lance's quick steps.

“Don't remember, didn't happen!”

The ground disappeared under Lance's feet, between his toes a soft wind and drops of water. Freedom. His arms spread into the void, locks of his hair flying in the air with him, he closed his eyes when he jumped there, in the river. Water splashed all around him, and he had to watch out about Hunk's boat, to not hit it while falling underwater. He had enough breath to stay there forever. He opened his eyes again, seeing the depth of this place; bubbles running to the surface and silver fishes avoiding him as he swam all around them containing a laugh to have enough air in his lungs. Looking above, he saw Hunk's face leaving the boat for a moment, he heard a voice, no words but he could totally imagine what he was saying. He swam, slowly, to the surface; slowly enough to scare Hunk as he liked to do and hearing Hunk screaming for a good minute while Lance was laughing as hard as he could, head outside the water.

“Show off, and you scared me Lance”; he finally said after catching his breath and offering Lance a hand to join him on his boat.

“You know I am amazing, you just can't admit it Hunk”; Lance answered rolling his eyes and jumping somehow into the boat sitting face to face with Hunk.

“What were you doing right there, I mean, I know you like to jump and stuff, to show off, to be the centre of attention, to have...”

“Huuuunk...”

“You know what I mean Lance.”

“... Thinking? Like I already told you, I had this strange dream for like months and... It's disturbing me a bit”, he admitted looking right in Hunk's eyes. “This arrow is turning, turning, and turning again... Never showing a direction. It never stops and when I try to catch it... Fades away.”

“Speak with your father about it, he knows many things about dreams and...”

“Huuuuunk”, Lance complained, “I already told you that my father wouldn't understand this. I once tried to speak with him about this and he found a whole marriage thing in my dream and promised me that he will find me a women to marry soon... So, I don't want to be a bad son but no. Never”, he had some chills thinking about it, losing his independence would be the worst that could happen to him, to this free soul living with wind and sky.

“What about Ronnie”, suggested Hunk. “She's your age, she knows so many things about you, so you could...”

“Make myself looking miserable by asking for help? Not an option. Father already told me that she's more valuable than me, and I don't want to prove it to him.”

“I guess you just have to... Wait until you find a thing?”

“Oooor, to speak with the spirit from the forest.”

“Lance...”

“I know it sound crazy but it's true”, protested Lance as Hunk began to row. “Grandma showed me...”

“Yeah, your grandma was kind of a shaman”, Hunk said without looking at him. “I liked her.”

“Who didn't like her, really?”

Hunk finally smiled to him.

 

What Lance heard that day crushed him into a billion of pieces. He, the eldest son of the tribe had to marry. He had to marry, to assure an alliance. Him and not Ronnie, not as tradition wished. He was not worthy of the tribe? Was he worthy of being the chief? He was worth nothing, and that statement killed him, an arrow right in his little heart: more than words his father's actions hurt him like a sharp blade. His father couldn't bare him, he was too cocky, too frivolous, he smiled too much and made jokes, he couldn't be serious at meetings but amused all the others at the same time. What was he? An ornament, that was what he was for his father. A jewel that shined bright in the sunlight, but a fake jewel, nothing precious. Nothing worthy. And Ronnie, Ronnie was worth everything in the world. This was the only think he could agree on with his father, Ronnie was his own jewel and he wanted her to be the happiest little sister in the world. She was his and his other brothers' precious girl, a strong girl that they all loved with their whole hearts. And Ronnie loved them, and she supported Lance in everything he did: she knew less than Hunk but more than the others.

She often escaped with Lance, during the night, in the heart of woods to listen to the music of silence, to swim in the lake where their grandma used to take them secretly; both of them laughing much about their flee and its consequences in the next morning: Lance grounded and Ronnie praised to the sky because “a girl shouldn't do this sort of things, Veronica; but you did and I am proud, as a father, to know that one of my children is doing better than I expect” Lance said imitating their father with a serious look, his palm in the air, squinting and nodding softly as Ronnie laughed so loud that she could wake up the stars in the sky “and you, young man you are a shame for our family” Lance pursued as Ronnie threw some water on his face to make him stop: they both laughed. They made plans together, to meet the spirits, to explore new worlds far away following the waves of the sea, swimming to the horizon and further. That was childish, both of them knew that, but they had to be childish, Ronnie needed that as much as Lance did.

 

But this night, Lance escaped alone, following the arrow from his dreams, following the spirit in the forest, the green fairy with jewel eyes. And he sat in front of the tree, eyes closed, feeling the wind in his short hair, freedom in his mind, the touch of grass on his knees, the sweet flavour of the stars; he had a vision about his lands, a nightmare making his eyes flutter in surprise, starting to breathe intensely as he opened his eyes and looked at the moon. A sound, steps on the leaves, not somebody he knew, somebody new and he stood up as soon as he could to hide behind the tree. The spirits never lied to him, never. And then, he saw him. In the dark, he gleamed like a clutch of sparkles while stepping with large boots on the land; Lance weighed his head from the spot he was hiding in, curiouser now and saw the white hair, this lock falling on his face as the man walked in front of him without noticing him at all. He knew never enough, so he stepped from the dark, slowly and silently following the man hoping he wouldn't notice him. He was exploring, no doubt, a new comer, a pale skin and incredible rope: he was the one from his nightmares, but he wasn't part of this nightmare he simply couldn't be, he was light and spirits didn't warned Lance about him. He was intrigued, more and more about him as he followed his footsteps, smiling a bit, without making a sound. Caught off guard, in a split second Lance found himself on the ground, head first landing on the grass as the man jumped at him, dominating him now. He had eyes made of amber, not looking like one of these killers Lance could imagine: he had no fear and knew he wouldn't hurt him. Lance probably looked scared because the man's face softened immediately. He said something Lance couldn't understand, he just closed his eyes feeling the spirit of the forest gifting him: he felt wind, he saw shining dust falling on his face, he could hear his grandmother's voice in his ear, she was singing to him as she used to. She gifted him with knowledge, knowledge of the pale tongue.

“Who are you”, the man said still having his hands on Lance's shoulders in case he would try to escape or to hurt him.

“My name is Lance”, he answered not even shocked by the fact he actually understood what the man meant while talking to him, but the man was and unloosed his hands on Lance's shoulders. “What is your name?”

“I am... Shiro. Shiro Takashi”, he slowly said moving back and leaving Lance free; Lance sat finally looking at him, curious and curiouser. “How... How do you know my language?”

“... I don't know”, Lance answered after a few moments of hesitation. “It just... Happened. But... What are you doing, alone, in the forest? It's dangerous.”

“You are the one telling me this”, Shiro asked with a smile on his face, “you are as alone as I am.”

“At least I know the forest”, Lance answered with pride in his voice, “unlike you I suppose.”

“That's true”, the other admitted facing him with a smile on his face illuminated by the moon.

“I am always right”, Lance acknowledged him crossing his arms on his chest. “But... What are you doing here? Are you alone? What do you want? Are you exploring the place? Do you need help? Or a shelter? Or maybe...?”

“Calm down”, Shiro delicately answered with a soft smile on his face as he put with caution his hand on Lance's shoulder. “I am here to help, nothing more.”

“Help for what? We are all fine here, we don't need your help”, Lance said before thinking about the alliance that would be made soon by his marriage. “We are strong together, by alliances, by marriages...”

“We do the same, you know; we set up alliances by marriages, we conquer with heart and not violence.”

“That's not what the spirits warned me about”, Lance whispered softly and before Shiro could reply he began to speak again. “You are not alone, am I right?”

“Yes, we are more. We want to share our knowledge with you, we come in peace, we come from Asia.”

“Asia? Is that your village”, and without leaving Shiro a chance to reply he continued, “I'd love to see your village! It must be so... Exceptional”, he finally whispered stretching his back while looking at the sky full of stars.

“Yes it is... And we want you to be able to have the same villages as us”, Shiro told him his hands removed from Lance's shoulder now and admiring him in the pale moonlight. “To be able to build routes, having better farms, better lands...”

“We have good lands, sorry to disappoint you”, Lance said ironically half looking at him.

“But it will be better, you have never seen improved lands.”

“Oh yes, true. Sir is thinking that we can not be able to farm on our own, that we are poor peasants. We should be grateful, thank Gods for the blessing you are giving us all tonight.”

“We can help savages like you to...”

And Lance didn't listen to the following words. He just stood up, without looking at the man with shining eyes, with this strange name. Savages like him? Lance was a savage? What was exactly a savage? Everything in nature was savage, but this savage sounded superior as if this man knew so much more than he did. It was hurtful to hear that from a person that intriguing, a person not even mentioned in his nightmares, a person seeming worth some attention. He was wrong, again. Maybe he was worth the sacrifice of the marriage, maybe he was worthless for the tribe and only needed for peace, to be a pawn in his father's hands. Maybe he actually was meant for that, maybe the arrow showed him this way. And maybe... A hand caught him while he quickly stepped on the ground, feeling the droplets of water on his toes. He looked back, knowing exactly who it was.

“I am sorry, I didn't mean that. I shou...”

“Yes, you shouldn't”, Lance cut him off looking him right in the eye now, gleaming eyes. “We are not savages. It is not because we are not like _you_ that we are savages. I am not an ignorant savage, and maybe I am not a traveller like you but at least I know much more about this place than you do. How it could be possible for an ignorant savage, right”, he asked him with fire in his eyes now as Shiro's gaze fell down looking at Lance's toes.

“What can you show me to teach me what I don't know?”

“Tomorrow, when the sun is high in the sky I want you to join me here in front of this tree. I will show you what you miss.”

 

Lance waited. He waited for a moment. Hunk told him that it wasn't a good idea, still he wanted to be there. He was curious and yet hurt. He was fascinated, but still wanting to prove his value, because maybe in this man's eyes he would be something more than a cocky, funny guy: maybe somebody interesting and intelligent. His friend warned him again, Hunk hated seeing Lance in despair, crying rivers during nights, hurling to the moon his sadness, hiding his face in Hunk's shoulder; this was unbearable for him, and as calm as he was, as much he wanted to hurt the other person for giving him as much pain. Hunk warned him again, one last time, and secretly hoping his friend wouldn't be disillusioned, once again.

He heard the steps on the grass as he waited against the tree, the sun on his face, fear in his heart. Shiro came, as Lance asked him. He smirked, arms crossed on his chest as the man blew away the white lock falling on his face.

“You came.”

“How couldn't I”, Shiro asked with a smile on his face as he closed a bit his eyes. “I don't want to be as ignorant as I sounded last night. Perhaps, I am truly sorry about what I said”, his tone changed briefly to an apologetic one as he looked away. “I did not mean to be mean, it slipped from my lips and I beg you pardon.”

“You can beg, paladin”, Lance answered waving his hand with a smirk. “I forgive you. Let's just pretend it never happened, and that I am the one with more knowledge than you and everything will be fine on my side.”

“Are you trying to take the advantage of the situation, Lance?”

“Maybe”, he answered with a smile and butterflies in his heart as he said his name: he remembered. He did. “Well, what do you know about this place? About its spirit? About the colours of the wind?”

“About the what?”

“Oh dear Gods, what I have done to deserve this”, Lance complained as he rolled his eyes and then laidd his hand on Shiro's. “Let me guide you, do you agree”, and Shiro nodded softly as Lance made him touch a mossy rock, with droplets of water from morning dew, Lance could feel it, he expected Shiro to do the same. “What do you feel?”

“... Moss... Water... Rock”, and as Shiro opened his eyes he heard Lance sighing deeply. “What?”

“And I am the ignorant savage, huh? It will be longer that I thought it would be.”

He took off his hand from Shiro's and began to walk into the forest, followed by a hesitant Shiro looking all around him. Lance felt the spirits all around him, and the tongue infiltrating his young mind as he spoke, explaining that every rock, and tree, and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name. He could feel the sparkles in his own eyes as he showed him everything he knew, seeing fire in Shiro's eyes, a fire wanting more knowledge, burning of enthusiasm as he heard that everything he considered as savage was much more than they learnt to him in schools, that Lance knew more than him about the plants he learned about for so any years in his life as a conqueror and a botanist; everything there was exceptional and Lance was a part of it.

When he came back to his camp last night, Keith caught him. Something that never happened. He was always the only catching Keith trying to sneak from the camp: this time the roles were inverted. And Keith asked him what he was doing in the heart of the darkness, alone, knowing that savages were there. He said to him he met one, with eyes made of stars, shining in the darkness like the lights during celebrations in Asia. He couldn't even hear Keith's sigh as he just whispered how crazy Shiro was for trusting an indigenous and how dangerous all of that sounded. Shiro would die for these pretty eyes, even if it meant losing everything he cared about (but had he so much to care about? He was alone, orphan who lost his family and only Keith by his side. And this was new, and new attracted Shiro, as all these unexplored lands).

Lance, after a few moments, took his hand, with a magnificent impetus making him run between the trees in the forest, with a huge smile on his face as he showed him nature, as pure as it was. Every sparkle in his eyes meant something, connecting with all the living, with all the spirits; they sat in front of a waterfall where Lance made Shiro sit down and watch him gesticulating as he showed him the distant world that his father once conquered, with peaceful intentions and now these lands were brother lands, their lands. And then, the show off: everything Hunk hated, but Hunk wasn't there. And when Shiro finally got what Lance wanted him to do, it was too late for both of them.

“I won't jump”, Shiro claimed as he wanted to let Lance's hand.

“Too late, Shiro the hero”, Lance answered dragging him to the waterfall, jumping with him.

The wind was all around them, leaves flying around their bodies, beautiful colours of the water drops around them reflecting the sunlight ; and Lance face, during a moment felt as relaxed as when he was with his grandmother, and he smiled before splashing into the water with Shiro, hand in hand. They swam together, to the surface, and when they reached it he could hear Shiro's deep breath and the look of some kind of anger, as Lance giggled a bit looking at him.

“We could die, Lance!”

“Objection, you could die”, he acknowledged him before splashing him with his palm, “but I was here ta save you, me, the savage.”

“Lance...”

“Yes, I am taking advantage of what you said last night. I know. But I like it? Come on”, he pursued facing the land now, “let's dry before you catch a cold, little white man.”

He could only imagine Shiro rolling his eyes as he swam there. And when he arrived on the land, he lied on the grass, feeling the sun drying his tan skin as the scent of flowers surrounded him for a moment; he felt a shadow on his legs, the sun not hitting his skin there, and opened one eye and saw Shiro standing in front of him, without noticing Lance opened eye, gazing at him with a beautiful smile. He wasn't the bad that the spirits warned him about, he was comprehensive, he was kind, he spoke seriously with Lance, he never -again- made him feel he was superior with his knowledge and willed to understand, he was hot, he was... Lance closed his eyes for a second as soon as his mind came on this minefield, he forbid himself to love a man just because nobody did, and he didn't want to be the one to do this -he once spoke to Hunk about this, and his friend never made a big deal of it, thinking it was perfectly normal to find somebody hot-; but Shiro had a beautiful face with a sharp jawline and a white lock falling on his face. And now he lied next to him, drying, his face so close he could watch him with caution, his relaxed face was so beautiful and his eyelashes so long. He should not trust him, but how do you want to not trust this angel's face? He was staring at him for a moment now, enjoying the view before the ambers opened themselves to look at him as he shivered and a smile appeared on these pinkish lips.

“What is happening Lance”, he asked turning himself totally on his right side with his hand under his chin.

“I was wondering if now you are able to paint with all the colours of the wind, Shiro.”

“I am now able to sing with all the voices of the mountain, the rainstorm and the river are my brothers, but mostly, Lance, I know that we are all connected to each other”, he whispered to him the last words coming a bit closer, his face was really close to Lance's and his heart missed a beat. “Do you want to paint with me with all the colours of the wind, Lance?”

Lance couldn't resist to the call, his body moved itself with agility as his half parted lips touched Shiro's, and his hands met his dark hair. Shiro's hands were exploring Lance's cheeks as he held him closer and closer, and Lance heart already stopped beating. And when they finally stopped, unwillingly, Lance could finally answer.

“I will paint with all the colours of the wind with you, Shiro.

 


	2. She's a bad girl, but they just don't understand.

_Who I am –_ Bratz Rock Angelz // _Crybaby_ – Devilman Crybaby OST

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRvgkjvd0P0

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hAJBDZe21w

 

“Lance I'll kill you, for real”, Allura warned him knitting her brow. “I fucking swear I'll kill you Lance. When my father finds about it I'm dead, but before I die _you_ will die.”

True. Lance fucked up everything. But he panicked, okay? He needed this job, and he got it so... Now everybody can be happy about it? Of course not. Allura's _never_ happy. It's as if she wasn't able to have joy in her life -Lance exaggerated a bit about this-, a smile seemed to hurt her face (but not for Takashi, of course not!) and Lance happiness was forbidden from this planet.

“Allura”, he moaned looking at her after rolling his eyes and putting a hand on his hip. “I have the job now, not something too fancy for them to actually find out about my little lie ya know...”

“But if they believe you, they will think that at _Voltron_ we hire dumbasses like _you_ ”, she nearly screamed, panicked as Lance just answered by a hey of disappointment. “Don't hey me. You messed up everything, you need to clarify that what you wrote in your damn c.v. is an error, understood?”

She was so dramatic. He had done nothing _that_ bad. He actually just wrote in his c.v. that he worked in _Voltron magazine_ , a little lie but not totally a lie. Allura is his friend, she's the director's daughter and he helped them sometimes for the magazine -and he could proudly say that it was a huge success each time-, she should at least _try_ to be happy. Why was she so upset about that? Okay, maybe Lance had a job in the _Holt Magazine_ , concurrence, truth. But hey, at the same time he needed this job to pay his bills because working at a coffee shop was lame, no stories to be told (aside the story of Mylene, sixty years who lost her cat again this week-end, crying in front of her tea as she complained about it: not a surprise for Lance, the cat needed obviously some space and she abused of her caring so he always ran away and was found. The circle of life.), not enough money, nothing really interesting. There, at _Holt Magazine_ he could become someone, maybe nothing too fancy but still. He didn't want Allura's help to get the job -though he mentioned her father, a _huge_ difference- so he went to concurrence: pure logic. Or no logic. Nobody really knew. The fact was that Allura stood in front of him, ready to explode like a dying star making him suffocate with her stardust. Nothing cool.

“... It's too late, I have the job. Mr. Holt wants to see me tomorrow in the afternoon to discuss the whole thing”, he wanted his tone to be apologetic but he failed. “It's too late for me to do this, sorry Allura.”

“You'll be sorry when I'll kill you”, she said tensing her fingers while looking at him and not trying to tear his eyes off his face. “Lance, I thought we were friends for God's sake!”

“We are friends...”

“I think we don't understand the term _friends_ the same way”, she angrily answered not looking at his face and finally turning her back. “Now leave, please. I don't want to say something that could hurt you, or make me regret.”

“Allura...”

“Leave.”

And so he did.

 

* * *

 

 

He sat in the room in front of the secretary who was typing something with her nails on the keyboard really quickly not even looking at her hands. A hypnotic spectacle for Lance's eyes and mind, the last being nervous as hell about what he had to do. He spoke with Hunk earlier, Hunk comforted him a bit by telling him that everything was going to be okay, that he had nothing to fear about this interview. Relax. Just to relax. Easy to say when you are able to sleep even when there are fireworks outside, a fire, children crying in his ear, Lance yelling at him and so on. Lance had his hands packed in, sweating palms, feeling sweat on his forehead on this sunny day. He was thinking about Allura, he felt upset and guilty. Nothing could for the moment calm him down, even Hunk and that was scaring.

He looked up as he heard some footstep, he first saw the huge black shoes made especially in case gravity failed shining as hell, fishnet covering her white legs as a spider net, a too large khaki jacket drowning her frail figure and what was under the jacket. Shining eyes, green pearls, emeralds behind glasses surrounded by gold, space buns on each side of her head and some short hair freely flying behind her; hands in her pockets she walked in like a storm making the secretary straighten up in a second. She didn't really paid attention to him, neither she answered the “Good morning, Mrs...” that the secretary timidly said to her with a little smile: she seemed everything a basic bitch could be. And she entered the room, really quickly without knocking and closed it behind her. Lance was really curious, was she a colleague? Was she somebody who came to complain? Was she an influencer? Who the hell was she?

He had no time to think more about this, the secretary asked him to enter Mr. Holt's office. He swallowed his saliva, scratched his nose and took a deep breath before standing up: he had to be confident, as always, he needed this job, he had this job and this girl was just somebody he had to meet, yes just to meet and to talk with. If she is an influencer she will show him how to work here and what to do, maybe he could help her with picking photos for the magazine because Lance was really good at it, Allura once told him that he had an eye for photographs; but Lance preferred style and everything that was about it, photos were fun but making the outfit live was the best part: like Doctor Frankenstein in his little laboratory giving birth to the most beautiful creature. Lance could do this, he had a bright future in front of him, just behind this white door.

“You see Katie, he seems really nice”, the elder man said as the girl, bunless now, looked at Lance her locks covering a bit her face.

“Yeah, I see this”, she answered sighing and moving her eyes from him.

“Welcome Mr. McClain, we are really happy to know that you will work in our magazine”, the man continued ignoring the girl. “I'm Mr. Holt, please sit down next to Katie.”

“Maybe on my lap, or even better, me on his lap”, she commented, “ what do you think about it, dear father?”

“Katie... Please don't do that.”

Lance felt that he was too much here. It hit him like a train now: this edgy girl was Mr. Holt's daughter, holly fuck. How on Earth a creature like her could be his daughter? Looking this arrogant, this edgy, nothing that the Holt family looked outside, nothing like Matthew, a genius who was made to follow his father's steps but a daughter... He never got the info, or never paid attention to her, it was a possibility but still: how could he? She was unforgettable. In any case now he was acknowledged about this. The man looked so done, and searched for help in Lance's eyes as he sat in the chair next to Katie.

“So, Sir”, he began with, “I'd like to know what exactly I have to do in your magazine... If I have any session, if I have to search for some new trends for the next issue, if you need a coffee...”

“I'd like you to work with Katie here”, he said and Lance nearly died in the process of hearing that. How in the world he would... No way. “I want you to team up for the next issue for a report file about an event in the city. From what I've read in your c.v. you know how to do it Mr. McClain, so I have no worries about that.”

And that was the moment Lance knew: he fucked up. He smiled, a forced smile and approved with his head as naturally as possible, silently nodding as if he already had an idea. At this moment he knew that he shouldn't have wrote that he worked at _Voltron_ , he felt the urge to call Allura and to apologise, then ask her to kill him as soon as possible.

“No way that I'm working with him”, Katie said legs crossed and pointing her index at Lance and he internally agreed with her, “he has nothing special, he's not even funny, I prefer dying in my room and listening to my... How do you call these? Ah yes. Depressive songs.”

“Katie, don't be rude...”

“Katie isn't rude, father. Katie has just enough of all of this.”

“You can speak with Matthew about this you know that you c...”

“Don't tell me what I have to do”, she cut him off and stood up. “I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't need you. I don't need a babysitter, I don't need this Rodriguez or whatever his fucking name is.”

And she left. And Lance knew that he would love to come back to his coffee shop and Mylene.

 

What was really funny about working with Katie it was that they never worked together. They shared the same space, an office that her father borrowed them for a while but they never went on more dialogue than “You want some coffee?” “Yes, as black as my soul.”, never more. Lance tried, he tried as hard as he could to be nice with her, but she refused any sympathy, she refused Lance for no reason. Or maybe the only reason that he was her “babysitter”. Lance complained about this to Hunk, who -even if he had enough sometimes of Lance's problems- tried to comfort him by saying that if he rules this report he would be able to work there for a longer moment: that was the only thing that kept Lance from killing Katie or himself in this work. Plus Lance had problems with Allura, to sum everything up: nothing was really good in Lance's life right now.

She was used to be there soon, soon in the morning while a grumpy Lance arrived with his coffee in hand; Lance never really knew why. And he once discovered why she was there soon, he didn't mean to. He overslept, his alarm rang once, twice and he ignored it. So, when he opened his eyes, he rushed to his bathroom to wash his face, he took a quick something in his kitchen while putting on a t-shirt and left his apartment running to the building of _Holt Magazine_ , nobody in the streets,but he couldn't care less about it. And finally he got it, in front of the building, thanks to the great clock on it: he wasn't late, no, he was in advance. Much in advance. But the office was already open, so he came in hoping that Katie wasn't there this time, and that he could work alone in peace because they had two weeks to give something to her father, something about an event in town, and the only events Lance knew weren't really as interesting as he wished. Just in front of the office he shared with Katie, he heard some music, soft music that he couldn't expect from Katie. He slowly opened the door, to not interrupt her in her listening and he saw this beautiful spectacle. The office was bathed in orange lights from the sunrise, and Katie sitting in front of the glass wrapped in a large grey sweater with her hands on her knees. He could see her curled hair falling on her delicate shoulders, the sun giving her an angel like figure in the void of this office space. She looked so peaceful like this, he didn't want to interrupt this perfect moment, this perfect view that mesmerized him for a while. But he heard a sob. A heart breaking sob as her head fell a bit, she curled up herself in front of the sun, vulnerable as he never saw her. Lance hesitated a while, this strong woman who looked so confident about herself, so sarcastic in her little body and her twenty one years old soul, sobbing in this office in front of the sun. He couldn't hesitate more, and he entered the room. The moment lasted an eternity, but when he finally had his hand on Katie's shoulder and she rose her head she had fear in her eyes, something he wasn't accustomed to see. Her fear transformed to anger in a flash.

“What are you doing here?! You are spying?! My father sent you to spy me even here”, she asked with a sad and angry smile while wiping her tears. “Oh my God, he would do anything to have control on me I can't believe it...”

“I'm not spying on you, Katie”, Lance softly answered sitting next to her. “I came early because I'm actually a mess and I messed up things and shit happens.”

“What could I expect from somebody like you”, she said with a little sarcastic smile appearing on her face as a tear rolled on her cheek.

“That meant what, exactly”, he asked playfully encouraged by the smile.

“You don't want to know, really...”

“At least you smiled a bit, that's a good thing.”

“Yeah”, she quietly said looking at the sun again with her emerald eyes. “A little smile... How pathetic must I feel to want to confess my fears to a guy that I'm working with for few weeks without speaking with him”, she finally asked, never breaking the contact with the light ball as its light fell on her face.

“You reached a certain level, I have to admit that. Still, if you need to talk, I'm a good speaker but I'm a good listener too. At least, I try.”

“I hope you are, because it's kind of messy in my own head and... I can't figure out how to deal with it. Actually, I'm so fucking scared about everything that is going on. Like, my father wants me to write something for his magazine: that's kind of a redemption, like the arcs you have in these animes”, she confessed eyes on the pinkish sky. “I'm like... The bad character, because of whom the main character suffers. The character that has lot of insecurities, a lot of fucking support from her brother but still can't manage to fucking be worthy this attention, the character that should just... Fade away, disappear from their lives and live on its own, far from all of this. Nothing about dying, just fleeing”, Lance listened carefully watching her face and gleaming eyes behind the round glasses, something beautiful and yet sad. “I just... Can't be the fucking millstone around their necks and yet I don't want my father to feel disappointed. I just want him to know that I will never be like Matt, that I'm not able to be this good, that I'm Katie and people call me Pidge because I like this nickname, that I'm Katie and I have fears, that I'm Katie and I love technology more than anything, that I'm Katie and I won't be able to follow his paths, that I'm Katie and not Matthew and... Shit, I will cry again”, she said softly smiling and a tear drooling on her face as she whipped it with her grey sleeve. “You told me that you are the mess but actually I am the fucking mess. Sorry for disturbing you with my shitty problems and all.”

“Stupid question, have you tried to talk with your father, neutral ground?”

“You think I'm dumb or what? Of course I tried.”

“Neutral ground”, Lance insisted and wanted to catch her green pearls gaze again, the sky purple turning blue just in front of them. “No screaming, shouting, sass...”

“Never.”

“You should try. Maybe not today, but one day when you'll feel ready about it. You're a pain in the ass, that's true”, he first said and Katie looked at him angrily before he continued, “but I know that you're a good person. I mean, if you were a bitch you would keep calling me Rodriguez and sending me buy tacos for lunch everyday just to piss me off more”, she looked at him again, raising an eyebrow. “Okay, you pissed me off, but just because you didn't want to talk with me, like a normal person, okay? I'm trying to befriend with you, to have a neutral ground but you refuse everytime I make a joke.”

“Your jokes suck.”

“See? Bad attitude, plus it's rude.”

“You're dumb”, she said looking at him with a soft smile.

“And your smile is great.”

These words delicately slipped from his mouth. This moment looked more surreal that everything he lived in the past weeks, the sunlight falling now on their faces as they looked into each other's eyes. He could kiss her, but it would be stupid. He should kiss her, but he had no rights to. He waned to kiss her, but they were just learning how their relationship was working. He had to kiss her. Not today, but someday he would touch these dark lips with his own, and having his hand on her neck ruffling it.

 


	3. Where have you been all my life? I think you can be someone I like...

_Where have you been –_ Rihanna _// Someone you like –_ The Girl and the Dreamcatcher

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJwYVwmYml4

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJKnksy99RE

 

The Prince remained in his throne, looking at the gathering in the ballroom: single for the last night. What a pleasure to be the Prince of the Ocean, to rule the waters and the mermaids. He had to marry the next day, for the greater good of his kingdom, the best alliance he could ever make: everything mattered. The music sounded joyful, and people were enjoying themselves there dancing and moving their tails in rhythm while smiling and laughing: cluster of social butterflies, society, gentry everything Lance hated. And his Prince was gentry. The Prince of the Ocean wanted just to never see these boring things again, all these balls to finally meet someone will come to an end, he would be able to swim as far as his tail would allow him to: no more traps, no more nets.

In front of his eyes appeared a sublime creature, hiding the whole ballroom with his greatness, offering the Prince a hand to dance; Lance couldn't refuse this being bored as never, and his face lightened seeing the stranger's face. He looked at him and instantly his eyes were caught by this amazing purple gaze, his pale skin shining in the beams of the sunshine that invited themselves in the castle underwater. Everything faded around him, every twirling pair of dancers in the ballroom seemed to be the flow of water, unnoticeable and just him mattered for the moment in Lance's eyes. This man with ebony hair, shining eyes like stardust he could only dream during longs nights at the castle, the tail as red as the corals in his undersea garden that he adored so much and his scales reflecting the rainbow falling directly into Lance's eyes. Plenty of potential. Without any mark of affection, Lance looked right in his eye but yet admiring in front of such a beauty.

“I accept your request, only if you tell me what is your name, señor”, Lance asked playfully with a grin appearing on his face now.

The man only smiled, and pulled Lance's hand to make him close to him, without ever being bothered by the whisperings all around the ballroom, bubbles between them. The Prince of the Ocean let himself flow, and spin until he ended in the stranger's arms his back against his chest, his face always wearing the grin and giggling now. He felt better, his heart beating faster, his mind blurred.

“Is this that important to you, Prince Lance”, the man whispered into his ear as he began to swim with him slowly to the middle of the ballroom with all eyes on them and whispers about them. “Or may I stay the mysterious man for you, Prince Lance?”

“I am pretty sure I already saw you somewhere, at least I could not forget these beautiful eyes”, Lance answered facing him now, on hand on his pale shoulder as the other mermaid had his fingers grabbing delicately his waist and holding his other hand with attention.

“Maybe in a dream”, the siren answered placing his forehead against Lance's. “Or maybe a long time ago...”

“Too bad I'm getting married tomorrow, dear stranger”, said Lance putting his chin on his shoulder as they were spinning around. “But at least, tell me a story, I'd love to hear it.”

“A long time ago...”

 

* * *

 

 

He saw him. Keith believed what he saw this morning on this ship with all the men aboard, he knew what he did when he cut the net to free the beautiful creature in the purple light of a rising sun. Shiro could say whatever he wanted: Keith saw a siren. And not any siren, the most beautiful of them. Something savage, twisting and turning in the nets begging to be free with his celestial gleaming eyes looking at Keith and his mother's knife. The way he looked at him made Keith sixteen years old heart beat faster than ever, his cheeks turned reddish and he froze; everything blurred around him, the voices of the fishermen becoming a distant echo, the light only showing him and his perfect turquoise scales becoming purplish thanks to the light of dawn. He might not be his hero, but something pushed Keith forward to the nets, his hand calmed the creature who looked so brave, majestic even if captive; the men let Keith approach and he ordered them to go and let him with the creature, alone.

They obeyed, all of them with some regret left both of them alone. The oceanic creature started to try to get out the nets, bravely with all his force but he get only more wounded in it.

“Don't move, I'll help you escape from here”, Keith softly said looking behind his shoulder to be sure that they were alone. “Trust me, I'll set you free.”

He saw stars shining in his eyes and the most happy, relieved smile appearing on his face. Keith lost any composure facing him, giving him an awkward smile, impressed by the stunning beauty of this creature. He cut the net, and immediately freed the mermaid who jumped into water, but before his tail splashed the water and he disappeared in the abysses of the great Ocean, he winked at him thankfully. And Keith never forgot this moment, because he felt blessed by the gods themselves, the little Prince never felt the same since.

 

“You got sunstroke, my Prince”, his mentor acknowledged him touching his forehead as Keith just moved quickly to not let his cold hand on his face. “It's the only rational explanation”, Shiro pursued with a little smile on his face seeing Keith fleeing his hand.

“I'm telling you Sir I saw a siren the last time I sneaked out the castle”, Keith angrily answered pouting and crossing his arms on his chest against his puffy white shirt.

“You know you shouldn't sneak out from the castle, my Prince”, repeated Shiro as he always did after an excursion of Keith from the castle.

Keith felt anger, even Sir Shiro couldn't believe what he said even if it _was_ true. He couldn't forget those eyes, these two pearls shining bright when he freed him. Keith might not be his hero, but at least he wanted this beautiful creature to remember him forever as he remembered him. Every morning from this moment, Prince Keith started to go on the nearest beach, the white cold sand welcomed him after a long night, he had a sheet of paper in hand and a little pencil in his pocket; there he began to draw the Ocean, to imagine where his lost lover could live; sometimes a pair of gleaming eyes sneaked into his drawings, not totally faithful to reality but as much as he could to his memory of them. There were days on which he could see a dolphin jumping out of water, splashing the whole sun that began to form itself from the Ocean followed by another creature, and Keith hoped it was his beautiful mermaid. He wanted to see his smile again, he dreamt about it during two whole years, refusing any marriage proposal hoping that one day he could marry him even if their species were so different.

The only person that could help him was Pidge the witch; everybody used to call her that way and in general the Holt family was a strange family in town but really appreciated by the King and the Queen themselves and it was how Keith became friend with the little smiling girl, talking always about magic and plants and how she was able to transform people. Keith wanted to see it by himself, he teased her for years to become a mermaid, to help him to reunite with his lover as he called him -while Pidge rolled her eyes with a little smile-: and the day came. She proposed a beverage to him, something supposed to transform him into a siren for a day to find his prince charming. Keith didn't hesitate for as second and asked her when he could try it, if she would help him, if she would cover him for the whole day, if she was dead serious about it while she began to laugh about Keith's behaviour about this siren. He gently hit the top of her head with his palm as a revenge while she just sicked out her tongue at him. He would reunite with him, even if it meant for a moment and not more.

 

“Will this work Pidge, are you sure? It does not smell that good”, complained Keith sitting in front of the waves and Pidge next to him rolling her eyes again.

“Listen Prince, I know what I'm doing. Just, drink it and go into water, find your lover, marry and have little baby fishes together and live in a castle”, she teased him saying this and he hit her gently with the elbow.

“I'm sorry, I'm nervous”, he finally admitted looking at the sun rising from the water.

“I know you are, but... Trust yourself. I know you can do it Keith, and if the merman rejects you I will personally curse him.”

“Pidge!”

“Just joking. Drink it now.”

So he did and dived into the fresh water, beginning to swim. He had one fear: would he remember him? His lungs lost air, he felt like suffocating for a whole minute, wanting to regain the surface to breathe again; he saw a flash, he closed his eyes and sparkles tickled him as he twirled in the flow. When he touched his stomach, on both sides he felt... Gills? He blinked once, he blinked twice and... Dear Lord, where were his legs? He had a... Tail. A beautiful red tail that swung left and right, with grace. He was swimming in the same Ocean that him, breathing the same oxygen or whatever it was underwater. He felt joy in his heart while looking at all these beautiful plants, the red coral at the ground and the fishes swimming without fearing him, the sky above him and everything underwater. He could swim like this forever, he was absorbed by the magnificent landscape and he swam into someone. He looked up, a bit frustrated that this perfect moment was interrupted by anyone, ready to tell this person -this mermaid- how he dared to touch to the Prince he was. He saw the eyes he dreamt about, the sparkles in them never faded away and closer than the last time he could see a touch of emerald at the edges of his divine eyes. He held his breath, eyes wide open as he looked at him with awe. He was here, right in front of him, he was actually touching him, Keith could die at any moment.

“Oh dear, I'm so sorry”, the beautiful creature apologised touching delicately his shoulder. “I should be looking where I'm going more often”, he had an apologetic smile on his face. “Are you feeling good, Sir?”

“... Yes... I think”, Keith nodded and mumbled some words which made the other smile while looking at him.

“I'm sorry again, a Prince should be more careful when sneaking out from the castle”, he said rising his shoulder while looking behind him.

“How do you know”, Keith looked at him surprised fluttering his eyelashes and looking into his eyes, to drown in them if it was possible.

“Don't you know I am the Prince of the Ocean”, the siren asked a little bit disoriented about the question. “But please, don't tell the guards where I am if you cross their path, I will again have some troubles!”

“I totally understand you...”

“Wait a second”, the other said seriously while looking at him with attention, “I'm sure I saw you somewhere”, he seemed to think a lot about it while examining Keith with his beautiful eyes.

“It... It is really possible”, mumbled Keith while avoiding the perfect blue eyes.

“May I see your eyes again, please? I just want to be sure”, timidly Keith looked again at him, cheeks on fire underwater. He hoped that he would remember him, but he didn't expected him to, really. “How could I forget these beautiful eyes”, the mermaid said while delicately taking his hand in his, “you saved my life two years ago, on that ship, am I right?”

Keith could only nod at this, looking in his eyes, now filled with tears of joy. Keith wasn't sure about what happened at this moment, the only thing he remembered about it was being held in the other's arms for a long moment, his chin on his shoulder while he held him.

“You found me”, he whispered, “I thought I would never see you again, you and your pretty eyes... I'm so happy to see you again, to have you in my arms... Oh my Lord I'm sorry”, he finally said pushing him away quickly with terror on his face. “I am so impolite, I shouldn't be doing this; please accept my apolo..”

Keith wasn't thinking straight at the moment he pulled him against his torso again, with power and love, he cradled him in his arms for a long moment, without speaking. Just them, in the morning light falling on their skins, two lost souls that finally found themselves.

“My name is Lance, Prince of the Ocean”, he whispered.

“My name is Keith, Prince of Galra”, he answered.

 

* * *

 

 

“I could listen to this story forever, you know my dear Prince”, asked Lance while dancing with the love of his life underwater, in his castle.

“I could tell it forever to you, because I love you”, Keith answered with a beautiful smile on his face. “I am still so glad you remembered me, I do not know what I would do if you did not remember me...”

“How could I forget these shining eyes, shining like the stars you promised me? I love you Keith, more than you can imagine. I love you.”

“I love you too Lance, I love you my beautiful creature.”

 


	4. Paradise

_Paradis –_ Orelsan // _Kissaphobic –_ Make Out Monday

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEETU4oHdJM

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4ekx1S5dqk

 

Hunk couldn't close his eyes this night, couldn't think about anything else than _him_. This Cuban boy, not a boy: a man. His bright smile glowing in the deepest darkness, his soft laugh and little shining eyes, blue as the ocean and stardust. It has been seven years, seven fabulous years of smiles, of jokes, of a beautiful voice waking him up every morning, of voices around him, of every joy he could imagine when he spoke about “having a family” when he was younger. He was all of that, his sun and his moon, his west and east, his north and south: Lance.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on Hunk, be my date for the prom”, Lance begged with a smile on his face as he clung to Hunk's arm. “Don't be a bad friend like thiiiis...”

Hunk could only roll his eyes, seeing Lance by his side with this stupid smile on his face as he fluttered his eyelashes. Hunk wasn't able to resist, even if he wanted it badly. Or he didn't.

“You should refuse”, Pidge said not even looking at them, a book in her hand eyes running on the page. “If I was you, I would refuse. Being Lance's date brings fifty years of bad luck”, Lance tried to protest but Pidge was faster with her tongue, “fifty only if you are lucky.”

“How can you be this mean to me, you little bird... My heart is broken, my eyes are crying”, Lance proclaimed with an exaggerated tone and mimic, “my body turns into dust, my breath is cut...”

Pidge sighted as loud as she could, Hunk lips curved into a gentle smile as he saw his best friends teasing each other -as always-; but this time everything looked different. Everything was different since Pidge _knew_. Hunk couldn't tell Lance what he felt for him, because Lance considered him as his brother, nothing more than that. They have grown up together neighbours since a young age, playing in the sandbox together -Lance always ending eating some sand because Hunk cooked some sand cookies and he wanted to taste them-, going ice skating together -with Hunk falling on ice, followed quickly by Lance and both of them laughing while sitting on ice-, having milkshakes together after a bad day -specially for Lance's heartbreaks-... They spent their lives together, being brothers, taking care of Lance's siblings and now... Hunk couldn't risk it all. Hunk couldn't lose Lance. Hunk felt pain in his heart when Lance looked sad. Hunk wanted Lance to be happy with anyone on Earth, seeing Lance happy made him happy even if it meant being sad himself, never having the chance to be together.

“...Never mind”, Lance finally said seeing that his complaints were inefficient. “Sooo... Hunk please... Would you...?”

Pidge looked discretely at Hunk, with a little smirk on her face, she approved the idea only with her expression, her lips delicately moving just for Hunk to notice it. She wanted him to be happy, she wanted them to be happy.

“Well... I can't really refuse because you are my”, he couldn't finish his sentence, Lance was already hanging around his neck with the brightest smile in the world before kissing Hunk's cheek as he always did.

“You are the best, you know that? My best man, the purest of them all, magnificent Prince Hunk from Polynesia, having the heart as pure as the water in a lake, the most intelligent of them all, with a beautiful smile shining like the sun at midnight...”

“Midday”, Pidge corrected, “you can't even compliment him properly. I'm soooo disappointed in you, Lancelot.”

“Shut up Pidge, you witch; I hope the Prince will burn you and all your madness”, he proclaimed seriously taking Hunk's arm and looking at Pidge with disdain. “You will, Prince?”

“... Guys I already told you, I don't want any problems...”

A “Prince” and a “Hunk” could be heard in the hallway as Hunk rose his shoulders.

 

Hunk waited in front of Lance's house, it has been twenty minutes of waiting chatting with Mrs.McClain about how impolite it was to be late, to make his “date” wait so long, she apologised several times for her son -as she always did- but Hunk said that he knew Lance for so long, nothing could actually surprise him with Lance -unless Lance being ready early, he had to admit-.

“Ready or not, here I come”, Hunk heard from the other side of the door as the shout was followed by somebody running on the stairs: Lance himself.

Hunk always thought that Lance looked amazing, beautiful, extraordinary but this time everything seemed different. His hair pulled back showing his latte face, Hunk could bet his life he had some highlighter on his cheeks and on his cupid bow; his eyes looked happy as never, he wore a blue longsleeved shirt buttoned to the top, black slim pants and a rose in the pocket of his shirt. Lance looked anything but human, something angelic, enchanting, more than Hunk could expect.

“I like your face, do you like my song”, Lance continued as he reached the door next to his mother with a smile and making his famous finger guns at Hunk who was dying inside.

“Next time you'll quote Bridgit Mendler, young lad, I'll make you wash the car for two months”, his mother warned him crossing her arms on her chest as Lance opened his eyes widely. “And, above all, you should be sorry: you are so late! Hunk is waiting for you for nearly an hour!”

“Twenty minutes”, Hunk managed to say still under Lance's charm: how will he be able to be his date for prom if he won't be able to talk to such a beauty?

“All the same, don't try to justify him Hunk, I know he's your friend but my son messed up.”

“Mooooom”, Lance protested. “We're late, you're late, the world's late and we need to go to prom!”

“A quick photo and I'll let you go”, she said taking her phone from the pocket of her jeans and waved her hand to make Lance and Hunk stand together, next to each other on the front steps. “Look at you boys, you grew up so fast... You look so beautiful together”, she finally said snapping some photos with a bright smile.

“Haaaanw, Moooom you're too cute”, Lance said winking at her and putting his hand son Hunk's shoulder, having his leg folded as the princesses during their first kiss with their prince. Hunk couldn't help himself and smiled brighter: he hoped that this evening would be greater than he imagined.

 

It was more than being kissaphobic, not wanting being close to Lance on this night, not seeing his mouth so close to him as they danced together: Hunk felt the stress in his whole body making his fingers shivering as he held Lance's hand during a slow. Pidge had her eyes on both of them, sipping some juice at the bar, next to Allura who was giggling at Pidge's jokes: she wanted Hunk to try, she wanted to be their support, she knew that both of them could be happy together so she let them alone, to try.

“Hunk”, Lance said into Hunk's ear while having his chin on Hunk's shoulder next to his own hand. “Pidge isn't coming with us? Something bad happened before the prom?”

“No. I don't think so”, Hunk replied into Lance's ear a hand on his waist all his body panicking. “Why are you asking?”

“It's not Pidge like but... Ooooh, okay I see. She flirts with Allura... Our baby is growing up so fast Hunk...”

A smile appeared on Hunk's face when Lance said these words, he felt amused about this situation as he felt nervous since he found himself in front of McClain's house. The band played a soft song, as if everything was made for both of them to enjoy this moment, as if everybody knew: except Lance. Gathering his courage, Hunk pulled Lance a bit closer, his heart becoming crazy and hoping that Lance wouldn't notice this detail, his heart not failing a single beat against Lance's torso; he put on some new perfumes, Hunk could smell it, it was something scenting like a billion of flowers in a beautiful garden, savage and yet so attractive. He shouldn't be so close to Lance, especially when he was tempted to kiss his lips so badly, he shouldn't try to ruin everything they had but he wanted.

“Are you having a heart attack Hunk or what”, Lance asked still closely to Hunk not even blinking about the fact that Hunk pulled him closer. “It looks like your heart is going to explode. Don't explode, please Hunk.”

“Just a bit hot, nothing more”, Hunk replied with an embarrassed smile as he closed his eyes to avoid Lance's blue eyes, to not sink in them.

“You sure? Hunk, look at me. Huuuunk...”

Both of them were spinning in rhythm, the leader of the band singing softer and softer as the guitars played something more romantic; their bodies were swaying slowly one against the other in a delicate way. Hunk opened his eyes, and as he was afraid of, he drowned in his shining eyes. No way back this time. He stopped himself in the middle of the dancing crowd, still having Lance close to him, never wanting to let him go.

“I just wanted to... I don't know where I should”, he timidly said not fleeing Lance's eyes again but Lance put his hand on Hunk's cheek to force him delicately to look at him.

“Got it, do you mind if I tell you something first”, Lance asked and Hunk nodded softly.

Getting on tiptoe, still having his hand on Hunk's cheek, he pressed his mouth against Hunk's; Hunk felt dizzy, everything in the room whirling around him and Lance, only Lance being clear in all this mess. Lance.

 

* * *

 

 

He couldn't take his eyes of him, him and his beautiful moves in the kitchen as he tried to bake an apple pie -his grandma's recipe he said- while listening to Shakira all the time; Hunk got used to Shakira now, she followed them in anything they were doing for years. But today, Shakira was more than needed, Lance wanted to success at doing this apple pie, Hunk cleaned their house for the fifth time today; both of them stressed because their lovelies were coming, to stay with them forever: Coralia and Dakota. Two rays of sunshine in their lives, it has been two years that they tried to adopt, and finally Coralia and Dakota came into their lives. Finally, when the bell rang, Lance was picking the apple pie from the oven and quickly put it on the countertop, having still his gloves on his hands and running next to Hunk who already waited him in front of the door. Lance took off the gloves and put them on the chest of drawers next to the door to take Hunk's hand, smiling. They will be a family, a real one, the most beautiful family in the world and Hunk knew that, because Lance was by his side, because Lance could do anything, because Lance had superpowers, because Hunk felt blessed to have him by his side.

“Good afternoon Mr.Hunk, Mr.Lance”, the smiling woman said and behind her Hunk could see Coralia and Dakota leaving their luggages and Dakota running to grab onto Lance's waist and Coralia timidly coming to hug Hunk with a little smile.

“Hello Mrs, hello Dakota, Coralia”, Hunk answered taking the little girl in his arms. “How are you doing, Princess?”

“Great”, she answered with the brightest smile on Earth, looking a bit like Lance's.

“And nobody asks how our Knight is doing”, Lance commented looking at Hunk out of the corner of his eye, “what a bad dad”, he whispered to Dakota as the boy started to laugh and Lance's eyes softened a bit.

“ So, since everything is done I can leave Coralia and Dakota with you”, the lady said with a smile before leaving the kids with their new family. “If anything will be needed, don't hesitate to call us”, she said before entering her car with a smile.

“We'll need nothing, we already have everything we could wish for”, Lance answered with a smile and a tear in his eye. “You won't believe me what I've done to welcome you”, he nearly shouted with joy looking at their two treasures, “apple pie. You aren't ready for this!”

“Let's hope we won't die from your pie Lance...”

“You're so rude to me in front of children Hunk”, Lance protested covering Dakota's ears who was still laughing. “You won't have my apple pie, mean Hunk.”

This conversation made Coralia giggle a bit in Hunk's arms.

 

* * *

 

Paradise? What believers called paradise? Hunk couldn't believe in paradise because he lived near paradise, and if somebody offered him a place in paradise, near gods and goddesses, he would refuse it. Because the answer to all his questions was laying next to him, mind diving in a calm sleep; he had no fears with him, he regretted nothing he did with him. He could stare at this beautiful face covered with savage locks for days, weeks, months, years, an eternity. He slowly passed his hand on this cheek, carefully enough to not wake him up and just making him mumble in his sleep.

“Daddy”, he heard front the door in a little crackled voice and he recognized Coralia in her pyjamas and her teddy bear.

“What's wrong Princess?”

“Can I... Sleep in your bed?”

“Nightmares”, he asked and she immediately nodded. “Come here next to dad, I'll make you some space.”

“Hmm...? What's wrong Hunk”, asked Lance with sleepy eyes laying on Hunk's face.

“Princess's having nightmares.”

“Cuddles, come here Princess we'll protect you from the monsters under your bed.”

“Daaaaads”, Dakota called from the room next door, “can I come too?”

“You didn't tell us you had a spy Princess”, Lance whispered into Coralia's ear when she lied between him and Hunk. “Come Dakota, or we'll lack of place if you won't move!”

And they ended up, four of them in their bed cuddling, trying to have some sleep. And the three pretty faces fell asleep, and only Hunk had an eye on them with a little smile. It was exactly what he meant by “having a family” when he was younger.

 

 


End file.
